The telephone industry employs a variety of terminals, splice enclosures and splice cases for enclosing the mating ends of different cables suspended from an aerial strand. Usually, such prior art enclosures require the use of special tools or adhesives to seal them after inserting the cable splice. Such prior art splice cases and enclosures often fail to maintain a reliable barrier against rain water, insects, and ultra-violet light which can deteriorate the insulating characteristics of the wrappings of the cables contained therein. Another problem associated with the prior art splice cases and enclosures is the necessity to maintain them secure against unauthorized entry. Conventional enclosures are too easy to gain unauthorized entry into. Examples of such prior art enclosures are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,846,575; 3,517,702 and 2,198,415 and also in British Pat. No. 984,179. Other prior art showing related structures which also fail to solve the above stated problems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,391,303; 4,372,011; 4,073,090; 3,654,049; 3,529,795; 3,226,787 and 2,023,433.